An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirty second movie spoof of An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West. Cast *Whopper (from Pound Puppies) as Fievel Mousekewitz *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Papa Mousekewitz *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mama Mousekewitz *Bright Eyes (from Pound Puppies) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Dorothy (from TUGS) as Yasha Mousekewitz *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Tiger *Toodles Galore (from Tom and Jerry) as Miss Kitty *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Wylie Burp *Ratigan (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Cat R. Waul *Fidget (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Chula *Cat R. Waul's Henchmen - The Hooded Claw's Brothers, Humbert, and Ratigan's Thugs (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Great Mouse Detective) *Snake Jafar (from Aladdin) as The Hawk Scenes *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *An American Tail 2: Whopper Goes West (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Whopper will be wearing a neckerchief and nappy throughout the entire movie. *Tom will be wearing a green shirt and red collar with nametag to display his name throughout the entire movie. *Jerry will be wearing yellow shorts throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will be wearing Cat R. Waul's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Eustace will be wearing his clothing, hat, glasses, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Muriel will be wearing her clothing, glasses, and gloves throughout the entire movie. *Bright Eyes will be wearing her orange hair with blue bowtie, pale blue coat, red collar, and dark blue skirt. *Dorothy will be wearing Yasha Mousekewitz's pink bowtie and clothing throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train will be Sir Lamiel No. 777, which be hauling a maroon coach and nine Intercity coaches as it departs from Crewe to Holyhead by passing Conway Castle throughout the entire movie. *and more Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs